Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bumper cover protector, and more particularly, a transparent bumper cover protector.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bumper protectors have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,855, Issued on Sep. 25, 1979, to Koch teaches a light-weight resilient vehicle protection bumper assembly including resilient bumper bars clamped to a vehicle chassis, which extend across the width of the vehicle at its front end (in some cases also at its rear end). The bumper bars is formed from transparent polycarbonate tubing, mounted in rubber.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,073, Issued on Apr. 8, 1997, to Criscione teaches a protective cover for covering the outer surface of a rear bumper of a motor vehicle. The protective cover includes a single panel of flexible material, or alternatively, two panels of flexible material and a central portion formed from a transparent polymer that provides visual access to a rear license plate that may be located in a recess formed in the rear bumper. The protective cover is secured in place across the rear bumper by straps that are looped through attachment handles affixed to the motor vehicle's rear wheel.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,830, Issued on Jul. 11, 2006, to Chen, et al. teaches a bumper protection device for automobile bumpers to shield the bumpers from impact, which attaches to the automobile by a fabric shroud that attaches around the hood and trunk latch and suspends an impact resisting padded guard portion, adapted to the vehicle bumper, covering the entire front or rear bumper. The padded guard portion is drawn partially around the sides of the bumper and anchored by at least one elastic strap attached to opposing ends of the bumper guard portion. Each elastic strap is further attached to the tires or wheel wells of the automobile thereby retaining the bumper protection device over the entire rear bumper surface and around the sides of the bumper.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 618,600, Issued on Jun. 29, 2010, to Lorenzo teaches the ornamental design for an adjustable automobile bumper protector.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 619,060, Issued on Jul. 6, 2010, to Lorenzo teaches the ornamental design for an adjustable automobile bumper protector.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2003/0034660, Published on Feb. 20, 2003, to Kelly teaches a portable cushion protector that is attachable to, and detachable from, the rear portions of an automobile, and which protects its rear bumper from scratches and other damage while it is parked. The cushion protector has supporting mechanisms that may be attached to the automobile trunk for holding the cushion securely in place upon the bumper.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2007/0290515, Published on Dec. 20, 2007, to Doan teaches an apparatus for protection of a vehicle from damage by other vehicles attempting to undesirably encroach to the front or rear of the vehicle. The apparatus includes extendable and retractable bumper portions that when extended form a safety enclosure for activities at the rear of a vehicle. The apparatus includes sensors for monitoring encroaching objects and may be electrically or hydraulically operated, either automatically or upon demand.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2011/0198874, Published on Aug. 18, 2011, to Lee, et al. teaches a removable, padded, and vinyl panel to be fastened over the rear bumper of a vehicle, the intent of which is to protect the bumper from scratches, dents, and dings. Manufactured by the Motor Vehicle Parts and Accessories industry, Standard Industrial Code 3714, the custom bumper protector is produced in a tough, durable, and UV-resistant vinyl material, with an interior lining of impact-absorbing cellular synthetic foam. While the custom bumper protector is manufactured in a wide variety of lengths and widths, depending on the model of car, pickup, van, or SUV being fitted, the basic model is tapered, incorporating two side panels approximately three and one half feet in length and approximately five and one half inches in width, which extend to cover the sides of the bumper; and a longer, wider, approximately five and one half feet by approximately nine inch panel which covers the rear of the bumper. The custom bumper cover is equipped with a double-stitched flange, lip, or apron designed to slip under the vehicle's trunk-lid, which is closed in order to secure the custom bumper cover, and the side guard sections of the custom bumper cover fasten by way of VELCRO®-equipped straps.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for bumper protectors have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.